Caught
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] AC. Set when Athrun returns back to the Archangel with Meyrin. Cagalli can't sleep and went to the sick bay to see Athrun and apologize. But it something more happened between the two... And they were caught by a few of their friends...


**A/N: **Completely random! And somewhat humorous. I hope you guys will like reading it! Don't forget to review afterwards!

**Disclaimer: **I don't Gundam Seed Destiny.

"**Caught"**

_Kisaka had just returned with Athrun's damaged body to the Archangel. Now, many of the people he had fought against were paying him visits. The people who he had hurt, he had pained still accepted him. _**(But, for me, I wouldn't let him get away with it just because he had a few wounds! He should lose an arm before I forgive him!)**

It was after hours and the Archangel was at it's quietest but not for long!!! Everyone—mostly everyone—in the Archangel were peacefully asleep, except for a blonde princess. She couldn't sleep well since Athrun was just there a few minutes away all pathetic-looking and she couldn't do anything to help ease the pain!

"I'm an idiot… I mean, just a tuck of the hair and leave?" Cagalli spoke to herself in the dark room. "He probably hates you even more now… I hate this… I don't want him hating me… May be… I should go apologize… It was my fault in the first place, if only I did better… He wouldn't have left and joined ZAFT and had gotten hurt again… Man, get your thoughts straight, Athha!"

Cagalli got up from bed and wore the ORB jacket that was lying on the chair. Then she walked out to the silent hallways in her pajama bottoms, shirt and jacket. She quietly went to the sick bay. As she did she was murmuring to herself.

"I get in, apologize and leave" She said to herself "No… He'll think I'm weird… Man, I can't believe I'm getting worked up with this… I'd rather face Durandal with only a knife and he'd have his mobile suits in a battle right now than this…"

Cagalli found herself in front of the sick bay. She gulped "Okay, this is it. Apologize and just excuse yourself or think of something"

She entered in the code for the door and it opened with a 'whoosh'. The room was dark and quiet.

"I'm not surprised" She murmured "The ship is practically lifeless at a time like this… Wait… He could be asleep and I'd just be a bother to him… He is after all injured and… And I'll just barge into him at this deadly hour because I want to apologize… Geez, Athha, you're really dumb."

"Some body there?" She heard a voice ask and made her face flush, she woke him up! "Meyrin, is that you?"

Cagalli's heart sank, may be he really does hate her. "N-No… It-It's just me, Athrun" She said in a quiet voice.

"Cagalli?" He gasped "What are you doing here at a time like this?"

"Um… Can I come in for a minute?" She asked shyly.

"Okay?"

Cagalli sighed gratefully, at least he would still talk to her! She stepped in the dark room, the door closing behind her.

"You can turn on the lights if you want" He told her.

"N-No… It's-It's alright" She quickly replied and was blushing like a schoolgirl about to declare her love to her crush. "This will only take a second and I'll be out of your hair"

Athrun didn't reply. Even in the dark, he could sense something was wrong with her. And he didn't like the way her last sentence came out, it just seemed very bothersome.

"Athrun…" She said in a low voice close to a whisper. She was unsure if he could hear her, but she guessed so since he is a coordinator. "Um… I just wanted to say… That I'm really sorry for everything I did. I really am. So… Um… Yeah… I guess you won't want to speak to me anymore… You're just trying to be polite and all… So… I'll just save you from… From… Well, I'll just leave now… Uh, yeah… So, um… I'm really sorry. Also, for bothering you at a stupid time like this…"

Cagalli turned to the door when Athrun spoke up.

"No, wait." Then she heard him hiss in pain, it got her to go immediately to his side and helped him lie back down.

"You're still hurt." She told him as she gently pushed him down to lie on the bed.

"Cagalli…" He called her name once again "Listen…"

"You just rest your body here" Cagalli said before he could say anymore. She was scared on what he would say. She didn't want to be told by him straight off that he didn't like her anymore and such. It was better if he just ignored her and all rather than him telling her that he no longer needed her. "I'll go back to my room. Just rest. Sorry for bothering you, again."

Cagalli was about to stand when Athrun held her hand. "No… It's, it's alright. Please stay, Cagalli"

With just that one sentence, Cagalli's heart warmed. She sat back on the chair, feeling Athrun's hand clasping hers. It felt right, it felt as if they went back in time when there was some peace in the world.

A few minutes passed, but it seemed like eternity to the couple, of silence.

"Cagalli, do you have in your heart to forgive me?" Athrun suddenly asked, surprising Cagalli.

"Athrun…"

"I'm the one that should be sorry. You and the others had seen it all along… And I just… I fought will you all… hurting all of you and almost… I…"

"It's not your fault, Athrun" Cagalli told him and felt his grip on her hand tighten, she placed her hand on top of his. "You're at least alive and well… I… I'm glad you came back… Alive. Not well, but at least alive and moving."

She unconsciously held his hand between hers and placed it on her cheek.

"I'm still sorry" Athrun said and caressed her cheek with his hand. "I missed you, Cagalli."

Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise, then she shut them close. "I… I never thought I'd see you again… Athrun… I thought you left me…"

"I'm never going to leave you ever again, I'm sorry" Athrun apologized once more then felt something warm and wet on his hand. "Cagalli… Are you… Crying?"

Cagalli shook her head, but it was obvious she was. "It means a lot to me that you said that…"

Athrun could feel her smile and felt guilty that he caused her so much pain and sufferings. "I still love you, Cagalli"

He heard her hiccup as she tried to stop her tears. "It's alright, Cagalli. I'm here."

"Oh, Athrun!" She let out a whispered yell and cried on his chest with his arms around her in an instant. "I-I love you, Athrun. I do. I'm sorry for agreeing to marry Yuuna… I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"Cagalli…" Athrun said, Cagalli lifted her head up to face him. "I've waited and missed this for how many months. I can't hold back any longer, I don't care I'm injured. But…"

Cagalli wasn't surprised by what happened next, in fact, she felt the same. But she just couldn't help but blush, why does she always blush when it comes to Athrun, anyways?

When they pulled away, they looked at each other with hunger and with lust and love placed in the mixture.

"That was it for months?" Cagalli found herself joking.

Athrun chuckled and made her face and his go closer. "Why? You want more? I though you had kissed a few men while I was gone"

"No, have you kissed girls while you were gone?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow at him.

"No… But if you call include Mia Campbell trying to kiss me…" Athrun answered honestly.

"I hate you" Cagalli told him.

Athrun only smiled "But, even if I did… I only hunger for your lips"

Athrun pulled Cagalli down and kissed her with the passion and the lust that was trapped in him for months and she to him.

"I need more than just two" Athrun growled when they parted for air. "Cagalli, I want you right now"

"You're bloody injured!" Cagalli gasped.

"I don't care if we're in a battle right now, I just want you" Athrun said in a tone that he meant it and it scared the shit out of Cagalli making her comply to his requests.

Mu stirred in his sleep when he heard some annoying sounds. It was the middle of the night! Who would be so noisy!

"This ship has gone loco for some reason" He murmured to himself and realized that the sounds came from next door. He peeked out the curtains of his bed and saw his roomie and the Representative getting hot.

"Bloody teenagers" He murmured then sighed "I wonder when I'd get to spend my lonely nights with **someone **again…"

Out the halls, Kira and Miriallia were walking back to their rooms from the canteen because they just couldn't sleep and decided on hot chocolate. As they walked on the empty and supposedly silent halls of the Archangel, they heard something.

"What's that?" Mir asked in a whisper as she held her mug of chocolate.

"Noise that shouldn't exist at this hour" Kira replied and listened to where it came from.

It led him and Mir to the sick bay and it got them confused.

"Are they killing each other there?" Kira asked aloud.

"Kira… I don't think that's killing" Mir said with a blush on her face. "That's more like… Um… You know"

"Athrun and Mu?" Kira gasped then pressed the code for the door, he didn't let the door fully open, only a jar.

He and Mir popped their heads in. Kira expected to see his friend or Mu acting gay on each other while Mir just remained to what she thought, one of the people in there were doing something with someone else.

And Mir was right, Kira was wrong. It was coming from Athrun's bed and it wasn't Mu he was with because they saw Mu's head sticking out of the curtains.

"What's going on?" Kira whispered to Mu.

"That kid and the Princess are getting at it" Mu replied, not knowing that it made Kira's blood boil.

Mir hurriedly clamped Kira's mouth shut, spilling the hot contents of her and Kira's mug on the floor. The hot chocolate had Mir wincing and letting go of Kira's mouth.

"ATHRUN ZALA!!!" Kira yelled in his most angriest and loudest voice that got the whole entire ship waking up.

"Oh my God, Kira!" Athrun and Cagalli gasped after they heard Kira yell.

Kira was already stomping towards Athrun's bed, then he pulled the curtain off and saw his sister and his supposedly best friend too close for comfort. He glared daggers and beam sabers at his _best friend_.

"What's going on?" Murrue asked in worry and panic as she arrived, some other crew members came along with her and Meyrin was there as well.

"Oh, the usual" Mir replied.

The crew and Meyrin raised their eyebrows at Mir in confusion.

"Oh, you know!" Mir blushed "That Athrun and Cagalli case"

"Oh" Th crew said as if it were nothing new.

"Let's get back to sleep, it was just nothing anyways" Neumann told the other crew members. Then sighed at perverted crew members "Copies will be sold tomorrow after Murdoch and I rip them off the ship's records"

The crew except Murrue left.

"The ship has been selling video's of my sister having _**it**_!" Kira exclaimed in anger.

"Not just that, Kira" Mir giggled "Even Dearka's and mine, yours and Lacus', yours and Flay, Flay and Sai's… Basically all the you-know-what's that happened in this ship ever since it came out of Heliopolis"

"My… SHIT!" Kira banged the wall with his fist then grabbed Athrun by the collar hoisting him up and out of bed. "I will kill you, Athrun Zala!"

"Kira, he's injured!" Mir gasped.

"This is nothing new at all" Murrue sighed then faced Meyrin with a smile "Everything is alright here, you should go back to your room. This thing happens a lot around here. And besides, things will always end the same thing"

"Kira, just let go of Athrun" Cagalli told him in a pissed off voice.

"I'm your brother and it's only right for me to pulverize Athrun The Bastardly Pimp Zala" Kira replied and shook Athrun. "I thought we agreed on no you-know-what's before marriage! Athrun Zala!"

"You have it with Lacus all the time" Athrun replied in defense, his only defense. "And don't deny it, I've seen the tapes!"

Kira paled "That's—That's not true!"

"Kira, everyone in ORB knows abut your sexual adventures with Lacus" Cagalli said "Now, get off! I don't want you killing my fiancé!"

"Fi-Fiancé!" The whole ship gasped along with Kira, how on earth did those Natural's hear Cagalli say that?

"You proposed to her!" Kira gritted his teeth at Athrun. "When you were having _**it**_! No wonder she said yes! You--!"

"Get some rest, Kira" Murrue said and pulled Kira by the collar.

"No!" Kira whined like a kid "I want to kill him!"

"Do that tomorrow when the sun is up" Murrue replied and pulled Kira out of the room. "And you'll clean the mess on the floor as well. Or else I'll change all the codes of the rooms so that when Lacus' arrives, you won't b able to see her"

"Yes, Captain Ramius" Kira obeyed as Murrue dragged him out.

"Have great fun, guys!" Mir grinned with a blush "I'll send Dearka the tape tomorrow. I bet he'll show it to all your ZAFT buddies, Athrun, like all the rest of the tapes I've sent him!"

"WHAT!" Athrun gasped "HE SHOWED WHAT?!"

"Have fun!" Mir locked the door when she left.

The following day…

"_You've got mail_" Dearka's laptop said using Mir's voice.

"Ohh… What juicy news has Mir got for me now?" Dearka grinned as he floated beside his laptop and opened the mail.

Then he saw the events from last night. His eyes widened with delight as Athrun proposed to Cagalli, half-naked.

"More money for me!" Dearka grinned then opened the door of his room "YZAK!!! SHIHO!!! EVERYONE!!! YOU'VE GOT TO SEE ATHRUN ZALA'S 500th You-know-what TAPE! I'M SELLING IT FOR ONLY 20 PLANT DOLLARS! HURRY IT UP!!! IT'S A RARE OCCASION YOU KNOW!!!"

Then in less than a minute everyone was crowding around Dearka's room with their wallets.

"Him and Cagalli, again?" Yzak raised an eyebrow at the monitor which was playing the _**it**_ scene.

"Hey, he's loyal. You can't help it" Dearka shrugged his shoulders "But at least, I'm getting cash out of him!"

"Oh, look at that! He proposed to her during _**it**_" Shiho pointed at the monitor as Athrun looked at Cagalli.

"No wonder she agreed… But didn't he propose to her already?"

"Well, Yzak, he's doing it again. May be he hit his had to hard" Dearka laughed. "Anyway, I hope with him staying at the Archangel, I'm going to be able to reach about a hundred thousand since Lacus is gone, La Flaga lost his memory, Mir is loyal to me and there you go… No one else. Athrun has got to have _**it**_ with her at least twenty four hours a day for me to get my money rolling! I better send these to Sai, he'll be able to sell the cd's at Earth, too!"

**THE END**

**A/N: **So, what do you think? It's kind of weird… Sorry for that. Anyway, I wanted Meyrin to say some lines but I didn't know what she would say. I mean, what would you say when you find the guy you're crushing on is having it with some other girl and you mix someone like Kira and the guys in it. What would your reaction be? Anyway, please, don't forget to review! No flames, please?

Please also read: _**Love IS Stupid**_

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Baby Bare Chest**_, _**Backfire!**_, _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Falling**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Loved**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mother's Rival**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Mushrooms Strike Back!**_, _**Never Follow These Two Couples**_, _**Only Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Waiting**_ and _**Zala's Witch**_.


End file.
